Uncovering the Frogs
by lilau
Summary: In the name of a new International Cooperation Department’s project, chosen students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are sent to Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic for a school trip. 17 days filled with new places, new stories and new people.
1. Part I Chapter I

Part I Preparation

Chapter I: The notice

The air was chilly. The Christmas holidays were starting at the end of the week and students were eager to come back home. Wednesday classes were just over but night had already fallen on the castle. Students were all in their dormitories or in the library; hiding from the gloomy atmosphere the castle was in at night.

Three tall boys were walking down the corridor, their footsteps echoing on the stone walls. They were talking loudly about Quidditch. In fact, one boy was talking while the others were listening or pretending to listen.

The one talking was a tall skinny teenager with messy dark hair and big dark brown eyes. He had an air of self-confidence that was shared by his two best friends. Famous for his good looks and playboy attitude, he was the Gryffindor Quidditch team chaser and captain, the cool seventh year James Potter. The one next to him that was pretending to listen was a tall silvery-blonde boy with intelligent light-blue eyes that went by the name Louis Weasley. For strangers' eyes he was difficult to talk to but as famous as his cousin with girls for his coldness. The third boy named Sean Flaherty was a bit smaller than his friends with light brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Not as open as James or as cold as Louis, he was famous for being nice to girls. However, because he had been going out with the Head Girl for a year and half, no girls dared come too close to him for fear to be under the wrath of Samantha Hooper, the famous girlfriend.

The three of them were the famous trio from Gryffindor. Their motto was Wait, Prepare and Strike, namely WPS. Louis had come up with that idea a few years ago after Sean had wanted to get revenge on a particularly nasty Slytherin boy who had humiliated James in front of the whole school out of jealousy. James, on the other hand, was using that idea for wooing girl and was rather successful with it.

"Shut up, James. I heard something." said Louis interrupting James' long monologue and shutting him efficiently up.

There was, indeed, the noise of small feet running down the corridor ahead of them. The noise was coming nearer at any moment. The three boys drew out their wands, ready to strike.

"There, you are." Said a young dark-red-haired girl with light brown eyes hidden behind light-red oblong glasses, gulping for air.

"I have something to tell you" she kept on.

"How did you find us, Lily?" asked James

"Looked at the map," she answered matter-of-factly, her shoulder shrugging.

"Hey, you're not allowed, it's mine." James retorted indignantly.

"It's not yours, for you to know. It was granddad's and dad's. You just stole it in your 3rd year" she said her voice low and dangerous.

"You went through my stuffs," continued James, ignoring his rather dangerous temperamental sister.

"What are you afraid off, dear brother", she said sarcastically, "that I find your mummy's knickers and ruin your reputation. Don't bother, I already know about them."

"What!" shouted James getting angrier by the minute.

"Potters!!" Shouted Louis.

The nearly fighting siblings looked at him, puzzled.

"Before one kills the other." Continued Louis with a soothing voice, "Lily, why are you looking for us?"

Lily breathed in and out for a minute to calm herself down before answering.

"There is a you-must-see notice on the notice board in the common room." She finally said before turning back and leaving the three boys speechless.

Louis was the first to react and headed back to the common room, slowly followed by his friends.

After walking through a group of students, they managed to reach the notice board.

There, a note was indeed fixed to it.

_Note to all 5__th__ to 7__th__ year,_

_Today, as Wednesday 21__st__ 2022, there will have a meeting concerning an event happening on the following March._

_You're asked to come back straight to your common room after dinner. _

_The meeting starts at 8pm. _

_Any absents will receive a detention._

_Professor Longbottom, Gryffindor House Head._

"What's that about?" finally asked James looking pointedly at Sean.

"How could I know?" answered Sean

"We'll see tonight." Replied Louis "Come on, it's time for dinner."

Louis took his two friends by the arm and dragged them out of the portrait hole.

On their way to the dinner hall, they were joined by Samantha Hooper and her friends. The Seven Gryffindors entered the hall and sat down at one end of the long Gryffindor table: Sean in front of Louis, Samantha at his right and James at Louis' right side, happily eating.

"You know", said Sean to Louis finally breaking the silence, "the only time when James isn't talking is when he's eating."

" I mmed to bwuil shome muschle" retorted James, food still in his month and not bothered to swallow it.

"Translation: I need to build some muscles." Cut in Louis

"You're on the skinny type." Piped in Samantha

"Face it James, regardless of what you eat or the amount of food" she kept on eyeing the huge pile of food in his plate.

"You'll never gain muscles or even fat" she finished.

James' eyes opened in horror and he looked at his friend for support. Seeing them starting to laugh, he pointed out his fork at Samantha.

"You'll see" he retorted before digging back into his food.

Soon, the discussion started to direct from James' body complex resulting in eating obsession to the meeting scheduled later on.

"Come on Sam, I'm sure you know" complained Sean to his girlfriend

"I'm not telling" she replied sternly.

"What's the point at having the Head Girl as a your girlfriend then" he murmured to Louis with a sigh.

"I think she heard you" replied Louis with half a smile pointing out at Samantha

"So you'd rather have me dating James or Louis then?" she said in a low, threatening voice, her forks suddenly dangerously near Sean's unharmed hand.

"That's not what I meant, Hoopy" retorted Sean putting in hand on her arm in a soothing action.

"I love you, you know that," He added with a sweet smile.

"I hope! And stop it with that nickname, you know I hate it" she answered with a half a smile before rising from her chair.

"Ok" murmured Sean, knowing fully well that he will still call her Hoopy next time.

"Need to see Professor Longbottom, see you later" she said before kissing Sean on the cheek and leaving the hall.

"She's having you wrapped around her little finger, you know that." Stated Louis matter-of-factly when Sam was out of sight.

"Yes," answered Sean not bothered by the fact.

"At least, you are conscious of it." Louis finished before eating his dessert.

20 minutes later, they were back in the common room where all other students were already there. The meeting was just concerning students from 5th year, but a lot of students from other years were there also.

Not so long after, James and his friends' arrival, the portrait hole opened and the Head Girl entered followed by Professor Longbottom, the Head of House.

"Good evening everyone" Neville greeted the students that were waiting for him.

"I see that everybody is there even those that are not including in the note," he added playfully eyeing Lily and her two best friends sitting next to her brother.

"Then I shall start the meeting."

The room went suddenly completely silent, students only bothered by looking at Professor Longbottom with expecting eyes.

"The Minister for Magic and the International Cooperation Department had decided to test a new project to further bring together magical communities around the world. As you may know

"This new project", he added pausing for dramatic effects and enjoying the slight annoyance looks he got from several students, "is to send students from our school to another magical school for 17 days."

An eruption of cries of joys and shouting of "Hoorah" stopped Neville from talking.

He let them express their before restoring the calm.

"Let me finish. This trip will be to discover a new culture and meeting wizards from another country. We have decided to send a group of 48 students: 4 for each house for the last three years. Two professors we'll be accompanying you. Participation is free but if we have more than 4 students for each year we will choose according from the grade rates. As the head Boy and Head Girl have to come, this means that there are only 3 places left for the 7th year Gryffindor.

"What!!" exclaimed Sean before being shut up by one of Professor Longbottom's famous glare.

A girl from 6th year, using the momentarily silence, rose her hand.

"Yes, Miss Sano," said Neville.

"Which foreign school is it going to be?" asked the small dark-haired girl.

"I am coming to that," answered kindly Neville, " This project is experimental. If everything goes well, it will be an annual occurrence with several schools and we will receive students as well. As for Miss Sano's question, the school with which we have decided to test this ambitious project is the Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic in France and we will go next March."

Thoughts of dreamy cute French boys and fashionable dress appeared in girls' minds while boys' ones were filled with French people pride and haughtiness and of course overly confident, historically English swore enemies. James was thinking of French kiss and food, Sean of French girls and Louis was just thinking it was a good thing he spoke French.

"Why is it just concerning students from 5th to 7th year?" asked Lily, breaking the wander of minds, resentment in her voice. She was a fourth year and would have loved to go on the trip too.

Every student looked at her. Some of them had a look of pride by being in the chosen range; others had a look of pity while the younger students were nodding in agreement at her legitimate question.

"Lily, be quiet," said James jealous of his sister for being the centre of attention all of a sudden, "let the adults do the talking."

Lily scoffed but remained quiet.

"Why is it just concerning students from 5th to 7th year?" he finally asked.

"To limit the number of students applying. We cannot afford to send the whole school and students under 15 might be a little too young. And then, we hope to do that every years." Answered Professor Longbottom with a half-smile.

Lily just hit her brother on the back of his head.

"Anyway, you will have the Christmas Holidays to think about this trip and ask your parents. Miss Hooper will give you papers. Your parents will have to fill in them if they agree to let you go. No cheating accepted."

That last sentence was aimed particularly at James and in a less proportion at Sean and Louis.

After bidding the students goodbye, Professor Neville Longbottom left the common room and soon the room was filled with exciting chatting. Next March sure will be exciting.


	2. Part I Chapter II

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit too long. I've planned to have a small chapter on the Christmas Holidays and I wanted to introduce some characters. All my chapters have been carefully planned but then I got carried away when writing this one . _

_I hope you'll still enjoy the chapter. The real trip is coming soon I promise_.

Chapter II: Christmas at the Burrow

The Hogwarts Express slowly found his way to platform 9 ¾. In a shrieking noise, it pulled to a stop in front of Harry and Hermione.

The two friends were chatting in the blurring smoke waiting for their family to get out of the train.

Like every year they were going to stay at the Burrow for Christmas Holidays. This year, Harry and Hermione were the one in charge of picking up the younger members of the Weasley Clan.

James and Louis along with their friend Sean were the first to come out.

Harry waved his hand at the two boys when he saw them and shouted "James, Louis we're here"

James turned around said a quick goodbye to Sean and walked quickly to his father, Louis behind him. He took his father's hand and pulled it down as soon as he arrived. "Oh dad, no need to be so loud. I have a reputation to keep!" said James annoyed at his father antics. He looked around just to be sure that no one had seen his father gesture.

Harry just smiled at his eldest antics.

Hermione took both boys into her arms while saying hello to them.

James quickly put out of her embrace while Louis just patted her back with a smile "Hello to you too, tata" he finally said kissing her on the cheek.

The other children came out together.

Albus and Rose had said goodbye to their friends in the train and had waited for their cousins before stepping into the platform. Lily, Hugo, Fred and Roxanne were closely following them.

Harry and Hermione waved at them also shouting "we're here".

James turned dejected toward Louis "Our family is crazy. I swear I'm the only normal guy in there."

Louis just grinned at his best friend's words. Even if their family was a little bit crazy, James was definitely not what he would have called a 'normal guy'.

Harry put his second son into a warm hug and Albus happily returned it. Then he turned towards his daughter and kissed her on the cheeks before pulling her also into a hug.

While his father and aunt were busy greeting his cousins, James grinned mischievously taking this short time to make fun of his little brother.

He looked at Albus with an evil glare. Seeing that, Albus just closed his fits ready to be picked upon by his brother once again.

"Oh daddy's boy has finally arrived!" whined James in a mocking manner.

Albus glared at his brother "just shut up" he said angrily to his eldest.

James rolled his eyes "just shut up" he retorted imitating his brother's voice.

"James stop this!" interrupted Harry with a stern voice. "Don't start bothering your brother"

James just glared at his father but stopped talking. He shouted a deadly glare at his brother. He would stop,…. for now.

Once they make sure that everyone was there, Harry and Hermione took the lead for the parking lot. There, two magical enlarged cars were waiting for them thanks to Arthur Weasley's hidden work.

The ride home was quite eventless. Harry had had the good idea to separate his two sons and while James was sitting next to him, Albus was in Hermione's car.

When they finally arrived at the Burrow the rest of the family was in the living room.

Fleur was the first to react. She got up quickly and pulled her son into her arm as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

She cupped his head into her hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she scrutinized his face "Mon Chéri, how are you?"

Louis waited for his mum to let him go before answering in a soothing voice "I'm okay, maman" before walking towards his father who was waiting next to the sofa.

His mum had always had difficulties in parting with her children when they were of age to go to Hogwarts. Apparently Beauxbâtons Academy was not organised in the same way and she was constantly afraid that they will miss home or will not be fed enough. With a smile Louis remembered her expression when Victoire told her that she was having English food at school. His mum had a horrified face that he still wondered how she didn't have an heart attack right on the spot. Apparently, when she went to Hogwarts his mum had French food and she thought that it was always like that. Once recovered, she wrote to the Headmistress and asked to have French dishes for, at least, Victoire. Poor Victoire had been teased at school for a year after that.

Speaking of Victoire, Louis spotted her on the sofa in Teddy's arm. While he was the spitting image of his mother, the male version of course, she was a mix between their parents. She had the same red-hair as their father but her face and her aura was definitely part Veela. Of all Bill and Fleur's children, she was the only one to have inherited Bill's personality traits. She had the same natural nonchalance and she was rarely angry. That was a good thing because between Fleur, Dominique and Louis, the house had its fair share of shouting. In fact, she was the sweetest girl he had ever met.

She was smiling at her little brother and waved at him to come closer.

As he approached her he spotted something weird on her finger. He squinted his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing. Without a doubt, she had a small white gold ring with a simple red stone engraved on it on her wedding finger. Louis reflected that the ring was complementing his sister's complexion. He shook his head "that's not the point" he thought angrily "what does that mean?"

As he arrived next to them, they both stand up and Victoire put her hand in front of her brother's face.

"Look, I'm engaged" she cried out of joy waving her finger in front of Louis' face. And to add some salt to his opening wound she added, "Teddy asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married next July." If she was still a little girl, Louis swore that she could have jump of joy in front of him.

Louis pulled a shocked face that his sister misunderstood.

Victoire sighed happily "I know that's amazing", she said dreamily. "Amazing" was not exactly what came to Louis' mind.

She was his sister not some stranger fiancée. He fixed angrily Teddy trying to intimidate him. Instead, Teddy just looked at him with an indefinite air of self-confidence and Louis averted his gaze. Okay, maybe Teddy was not a stranger and he was surely stronger than him but she was his sister. HIS SISTER. She has just turned 23. She was too young to get married and above all to leave him.

"Mum nearly cried of joy and dad was ecstatic." Undoubtedly, Victoire was still in her own little happy world.

Looking at the deadly glare his father was shooting at his soon to be son-in-law, Louis wondered if "ecstatic" was the exact word to describe Bill Weasley. "At least, she's engaged to the guy she had been snogging for the past 6 years" he thought bitterly.

Victoire looked at her brother pointedly "You're happy for me right?" Her voice was sweet but the meaning behind it was clear: "don't say that you're not."

Louis gulped. "Yes" he managed to say in a strangled voice. For a second, his voice had reverted back to the time when he was becoming a man and it broke every time he was trying to speak.

He was too weak towards his sister. He could never say no to her. When they were younger she would order him around with her soft voice and he would gladly comply just to make her smile.

While the Weasley Clan, namely WC, was gathered around the happy couple to congratulate them, Louis sat down gloomily into the sofa. Dominique was not there. He would have loved to have some back up against this marriage or at least someone to understand what he felt. But his brother was nowhere to be found. He was surely with Molly, flirting in Aunt Hannah's pub. The two would check out potential targets and use the other to lure them. Which girl would be aware of a nice girl that is having a drink with her handsome cousin in a pub? What a duo those two! Uncle Percy had grown white hair just because of his eldest daughter's behaviour.

Yes, Dominique was a boy and his name was the tragedy of his life. Fleur had wanted her first son to have a name that was both English and French. Unfortunately for the poor baby boy, when it was time to write down his name his father was working and his mother was alone in the office for baby registration. Fleur, being the French woman that she was, wrote down on the paper "Dominique Alastor Weasley". Dominique was the common way of writing the name for both boys and girls in France. Unbeknown to her was the fact that in English Dominique was a girlie name while Dominic was the manly one. Dominique had been the laughing stock of the family since then. Louis wondered with ill humour if he should call his brother "Moody" because of the state his name was putting in him. It would definitely be a good joke and as an added bonus a reference to the other Alastor. Yes, but he would be killed before uttering another word. Jokes about his name were definitely not Dominique's idea of fun.

Louis had long ago figured out that he was lucky to be the youngest of all Bill and Fleur's children. At least he had been spared the shame of Victoire's French food and Dominique's name. Yes, he was lucky to be called Louis Arthur Weasley and to have come as the last child.

Hugo approached timidly his cousin. "You're alright." He said with a small voice wondering whether he should comfort him or not.

Without a glance to his little cousin, Louis spat "Just wait until your sister marry. Then you'll feel what I fell."

"Naa", said Hugo waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "she'll never marry. Who with a sane mind would want her?"

Louis looked knowingly at his young cousin "Trust me, she will."

Hugo's face fell down in shock. He crossed his arm and sat down gloomily at his cousin's left side.

Darkness had fully fallen upon the house when the bliss brought by the announcement of Victoire and Teddy's marriage had finally settled down. The WC was gathered in the enlarged kitchen enjoying the lovely dinner prepared by Grandma Weasley. Dominique and Molly had arrived an hour after the commotion. After a disapproving glance at his daughter's attire, Percy had resumed his talking about the new law against the export of poorly made cauldrons to which only G.Wes (granddad for the children) and aunt Hermione feigned to listen. Uncle Ron and Uncle George were sharing the new products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred, Hugo and James. Roxanne, Lily and Rose were engrossed in Victoire's conversation about her wedding. It was a normal dinner at the Burrow.

Soon it was time to go to bed and each child said their goodbyes to their parents who were staying in the living room to have "adult conversations". As the day after was Christmas' Eve, it has been easy to persuade even the oldest ones to go to sleep.

"Good thing that Teddy - sister robber - Lupin is not sharing my room tonight" thought Louis, "I would have killed him during his sleep. Now, I had to settle into throwing my pillow at James every time he snores. Not that it's not an everyday occurrence anyway."

Beforehand, Louis was sleeping in the attic with all the boys. However, after James had tried to curse Albus during his sleep resulting in him waking up with make-up impossible to take off, Uncle Harry had deemed best to separate his fighting sons. Now, the girls were all sleeping in the attic while the boys were split between the old cupboard that had been enlarged to create a new room and Uncle George's old room where he refused to sleep.

Teddy was now sleeping with Hugo, Fred and Albus because Bill had wanted Teddy to be as far as possible from his daughter. Between the cupboard and Uncle George's old room, the bedroom was the most sensible choice.

Louis was going to join Dominique and James into their cupboard when he caught sight of Victoire and Teddy snogging at the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic.

His sudden desire of murdering the man right on the spot was efficiently reduced by the pleased look that was on his sister's face. She was in love and utterly happy.

The morning after Albus was the first to wake up. Fred and Teddy were snoring softly and Hugo was out of his blanket hugging his pillow. It was still dawn and the sun was just rising. It could not have been more than 8.

When he went down to have breakfast, he saw that Rose, Lily, his mother, Aunt Hermione and Grandma were already there. Girls were surely earlier riser than boys.

Grandma looked at him as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Hello sweetie. Come and have breakfast with us."

Albus kissed his grandmother and mother and the cheek and waved at the other before sitting down in front of an already full plate.

"You have to eat, you're too skinny" complained Molly when she saw his disgusted face at the amount of food.

His mother just hid a smile behind her fingers before winking at him. According to everyone, grandma had always complained that they were too skinny since she got married to G.Wes. The only one to be bothered by that was actually James. He would always agree with her and she would gladly refill his plate.

"Rose was filling us in what Neville told you last Wednesday. That's great" his mother's voice found his way towards his waking brain. When Albus registered what she had said, he raised his head. Between Victoire and Teddy's announcement and the happiness of seeing his parents and family, he had completely forgotten about the trip to France.

"You're going, aren't you?" His mother was looking questionably at him.

Albus pondered his answer, "I don't know" was the only thing he could manage to say.

Aunt Hermione looked at him surprised "Why? Rose said she wanted to. I'm sure all you friends want to."

Albus just shrugged. He didn't know. Part of him wanted to go, part of him didn't.

There was some silence during which Ginny examined her youngest son. There was something slightly different about him. His beautiful green eyes were missing part of their usual spark. Since he came back, she had noticed that he was not as happy as before. Maybe the lingering rivalry between him and James was taking its stroll on Albus. It sure was more violent this year. There always was an unspoken battle between the two boys, but that never was to that extent. James was undoubtedly more aggressive.

Lily took the opportunity to interrupt her mother's train of thoughts. "I want to go too," she complained looked at her mother with innocent eyes.

Ginny just shook her head, took a glimpse at Hermione and looked at his daughter with regrets painted on her face.

"Neville said 5 to 7th year. You might do the same thing next year." She said with a soft voice.

Lily pouted and crossed her arms. "It's experimental. When the time for me to go will come, James would have ruined the whole thing."

Ginny just smiled. Her daughter had a point. If students could ruin the trip, James would surely be one of them.

When the other came down for breakfast, Albus had already finished and he was getting ready for the day. After getting out of the bathroom, he rejoined Rose in the living room and they went for a walk in the freezing morning. Snow had fallen during the night and a white blanket covered the countryside. Rose and Albus were climbing the nearby hill without talking. They were close to each other to keep warm. That was their ritual. Every year on December 24th since they could remember, they were taking a stroll outside whether it was cold or warm, rainy or sunny. Their ritual was their way of wishing a merry Christmas to each other away from the noisy clan.

When they came back for lunch, their cheeks were red from the cold. There were drops of ice in Rose's red curls and her blue eyes were glowing with the morning light. Albus' dark hair was shining and he had recovered his usual cheerfulness.

Harry greeted them with a nod when they entered and sat down next to him. The lunch was already settled and it was difficult to be heard in all the noise.

Once it was over, Albus followed Hermione to the living room. She wanted to show him a new book she has received. It was an old version of Evolution of Magic through the ages that she knew would have pleased him. This anthology book was one of the books that had inspired Bathilda Bagshot and her History of Magic. While working at the department of Magical Laws she had come across some old parchments about old spells and magic that had fascinated her. She had talked about them with Albus who now shared her passion about the evolution of spells and magical knowledge.

They were talking when Rose and Lily interrupted them.

Rose looked at her mum and cousin, shaking her head. "Tsk Tsk, mum, Albus you should leave books for at least a day," she finally said with a mocking voice. Albus just smiled with an innocent face.

Lily put her hand on her brother's shoulder and she squeezed it "Come on, Albus. I want you to come with me and enjoy the afternoon." She was pouting in such a way that Albus just rolled his eyes and followed his sister to the kitchen where the others were playing a Muggle board game that G.Wes seemed to enjoy greatly.

Christmas Eve was as eventless as always. Andromeda Tonks had joined them and was discussing weddings with both Fleur and Victoire. Molly Weasley had turned on the radio that was still airing old song from Celestina Warbeck.

James, Fred, Uncle Georges and Uncle Charlie were playing Games of exploding in a corner while the female members of the WC were sitting in a circle next to the fireplace, exchanging real stories or Christmas' tales and books. Usually Aunt Hermione was the favourite storyteller because she was relating Muggle stories that no one knew off. But this year Aunt Audrey was the Star. She was actually recollecting Uncle Percy's most shameful moments and everyone was laughing, especially Molly and Lucy, his daughters.

On the other side of the room, Albus was playing wizard chess against his Uncle Ron. He was loosing badly because Uncle Percy kept telling confusing tips on what to play next. Not to say that Uncle Ron was utterly pleased with himself to be able to beat the "Potter genius".

At one o'clock it was time to sleep and all the WC headed to bed.

When Albus woke up on Christmas morning, his presents were at the bottom of his bed. Hugo was already ripping through his while Fred was trying to remove the sleepiness from his eyes. Teddy was nowhere to be found.

"He must be somewhere with Victoire exchanging gifts." Albus thought with a smile wondering how Louis would have reacted upon seeing his dear sister in a hot embrace with Teddy. Albus still recollected with embarrassment that one afternoon last summer when he spotted them in the broom closet at the back of the garden.

Albus had various presents from his family and friends: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, chocolate frogs, the usual Weasley Jumper with an A knitted on it. The presents that pleased him most were from Aunt Hermione and his best friend. Hermione had given him the book she had showed him the day before. Yuki had offered him a book on the history of wands hand making. Albus hoped that she was pleased by the book he gave her on magical Japanese artefacts. He had to ask Aunt Hermione to help him find it.

Yuki Sano was in Gryffindor with him. While being totally different from each other, they had been friends since their first meeting in the common room on the first night at Hogwarts. They had spent the whole evening talking about their fear of not being up to their family. This sharing of secrets had bid them together and since then they trust each other entirely.

After the Christmas ritual lunch made of delicious turkey and mashed potatoes, the WC parted with each other to go back to their respective houses. They would meet again at the annual New Year's Eve party hosted by Hannah Longbottom at the Leaky Cauldron.

After Albus had put in order all his presents and Hogwarts stuff in his room, he decided to go down to the kitchen to have a glass of pumpkin juice. Before leaving his bedroom he came across the papers that Samantha Hooper had given them for the trip.

He still did not know if he wanted to go. Pondering what he had to do with it, he finally made up his mind. He would ask his parents to sign it. The decision to go or not would come later.

Albus picked up the papers from his school bag and headed to his father's office where he knew his parents were.

In the corridor leading to the office he spotted Lily with a painful look on her face. She gestured for him to come over and stay quiet.

Through the doors, shouts could be heard. Albus immediately recognised his father and his brother's voices.

Upon his arrival into the house, James only took the time to drop off his belongings before heading to his father's office. Christmas had not been as he imagined it. Because of his sister upcoming wedding, Louis had been moody for the whole two days. In addition, he had been retrieved from his only source of relief, teasing his little brother. Albus had been avoiding him like the plague and James was always under is father's eyes. His Christmas presents were not really pleasant: as if he cared about books and above all NEWT's books!

James needed a good remedy against gloominess and he had found one: planning his trip to France, meaning wondering how he would manage all this free time away from adults.

In front of his father's office, he knocked strongly on the door.

After a whole minute of impatient waiting, he heard a strangled "come in" from his father.

When he entered, he saw his mother sitting too innocently on the sofa. She was trying to fix her long dishevelled red-hair while his father was trying to stay stern.

James just smiled at his parents' actions. "Dad you still have some lipstick on your lips" he finally said with a mischievous voice.

Harry immediately brought his hands to his face to erase the last proofs of his earlier behaviour.

"Hum, James what do you want? Your mother and I were quite busy before you come in."

James eyed his father's loosed tie and crumpled shirt "I can see that" he said with a smile.

Harry just glared at him. Deciding that the time to tease them was over, James handed over to his father the papers for the trip.

James coughed a little to clear his voice "Actually, I wanted you to sign them. They're the papers for the trip to Beauxbâtons next March."

Harry took the papers from his son's hand and he read them meticulously before putting them down on his desk.

After a while Harry looked critically at his son. "What make you think that I will allow you to go?"

The smiling face that James had harboured since he had entranced was suddenly gone. He looked surprised.

"Wh…What?" he managed to stutter. He looked at his mother, she had the same expressionless look that his father.

Harry's voice became suddenly colder. "You've heard me. Your grades are barely acceptable. You might be the Quidditch Captain but you received more detentions that all your cousins put together. James you're 17 and you're acting as if you were a kid." His voice was showing his exasperation at his eldest antics.

James looked in despair at his mother expecting at least some back up from her. That never came.

Ginny looked sadly at her son. "James, your father and I have thought about this carefully and we feel that you're not responsible enough to go."

"I should have known that I could ask nothing from you." James said dejectedly. "You're always agreeing with dad and never voice your opinion."

Harry's voice was harsh when he scolded his son. "Don't talk to your mother like that. Apologize."

James lowered his head. "Sorry mum." His voice was low but his face hardened when he turned back to his father and raised his head.

"Is Albus allowed to go?" He asked hurt painted all over his face.

Harry met his wife's eyes for a second before looking back at James.

He sighed. "We're still considering it."

When James spoke his voice was icy and he had a murderous look. "Yes he's allowed. Albus is little Mr. Perfect. You never tell him anything. He has good grades and never gets in troubles. Saint Albus will go to Beauxbâtons and I'm sure he will behave like the little goody-two-shoes he's used to be."

James paused a second.

When he spoke his voice had lost its sarcasm and was full of pain. "Am I such a disappointment?"

"No you're not!" Ginny's cries filled in the room. She had strained on tears on her cheeks.

Harry rose to go to her but he was stopped when James turned coldly to his mother.

"That doesn't seem that way. You act as if you don't like me."

Ginny's only answer were more tears.

James was torn between the shame he felt as making his mother cry and the desire he had to express his feelings. "Why always me? Why are you always asking so much from me?"

"Because you're the oldest." Cried out Harry his voice showing his despair. "Because, I'm waiting so much more from you."

James thought about his father's words for a minute before facing him with all the courage he could muster. "You know what. I don't care. Do what ever you want; I'm off at Louis' place. Don't bother writing. I don't want to see you anymore." He spat.

And James stormed out of the Office and nearly stumbled upon his brother and sister. Lily and Albus both had a shocked look upon their face. James just looked at them angrily and spotted the papers that Albus had in his hands.

With a dejected expression, he looked over his shoulder at his father.

"Daddy's boy is there for you to sign his paper."

With that, James left the house.

When Harry drove back Albus and Lily to King Cross Station, he had not seen James since the fight nor he had received a word from him. James did not come to the New Year's Eve party or if he had, he had perfectly well avoided his parents. Only Fleur had written saying that James had arrived safely at her home and that Bill would send him to the train station along with Louis.

One week later, he received an owl from his son saying:

Sorry dad.

Say to mum that I love her.

See you in April.

Love,

Your son

James

Harry's answer was:

I am glad that you took responsibility.

I am very proud of you and I hope that

you will conduct yourself well in France.

Enclosed, you'll find your signed papers.

Love

Dad

_I didn't write the New Year's Eve party because it would add little to the story apart from seeing Neville's children that would be introduced in the next chapter anyway. If you still want to read it, I might do an Oneshot about it later on when I have the time. _

_I know that I have introduced a lot of characters in this chapter but that was to draw a picture of my main ones. Bear with me, as they are still new characters to come. Albus' friends have still to be introduced._


	3. Part I Chapter III

Chapter III: Taking care of Applications

At the far end of the library, in a recluse corner, next to an heavy bookshelves threatening to fall under the pressure of old and dusty books, a dark haired head was bent over a long nearly blank parchment.

Sitting at the teenager's right side, a girl with long straight blonde hair was taking notes from a heavy book lying down in front of her. From time to time, she was taking a peek at the boy next to her.

In the seat facing the boy, another girl was also doing her homework. She was scribing so intently on her essay that her light brown hair was completely hiding her face without her noticing it.

The three friends had been studying quietly for their next transfiguration class for a few hours when suddenly two girls appeared out of nowhere.

One of them laid down her hands on the boy's shoulders with a strength that earned her a painful cry from him. She laid her chin on her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Al" she whispered next to his cheek with a smile before sitting down on the empty chair at his left side.

Albus looked at her intently before a small chuckle appeared on his lips. Her usually straight raven black hair was in a messy state. She had traces of dust on her cheeks, her fingers were red and dried and she seemed utterly tired.

"So how was your detention, Yuki?" he asked sardonically.

That was the second girl who had sat down in front of Yuki that answered him with a heavy sigh. "Oh by Merlin's beard, Professor Longbottom made us clean all the greenhouse 3 and then write down lines saying 'I will never angered a Mimbulus Mimbletonia again for the pleasure of making fun of my classmates and professor'. I thought we'd never be over with it. I'm sure he took pleasure in seeing us sweating on our table."

She turned to the girl on her right side that had finally lifted her head at the mention of Professor Longbottom.

"Sorry Ally" she murmured sheepishly.

The girl called "Ally" merely shrugged her shoulders "I don't care Rose. Here it's Professor. He's my dad only at home." she said with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure he did enjoy himself greatly seeing the state he was in after the 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia had finally settled down. Surely, that plant can throw pus very far."

Then she looked at Albus with a mischievous glint and spoke mainly to him "Don't you know 'never anger a Longbottom especially when touching his favourite plant'?"

With a grimace, Albus recollected the only time he had angered Aliciana Longbottom. They were 7 and were playing at the Leaky Cauldron where her mother was working. He had been making fun of her shouting that she was in love with Teddy Lupin while dancing around her. To stop him, she had put her index finger in his left eyes and kicked him in the knee. Then a pitcher of butterbeer had come flying at him and had poured all his content on him. She had not been punished because he had provoked her and he had harboured a black eye and a bruise for a whole week after that.

Rose threw her hands in the air "That was an accident!" she exclaimed with a rather loud voice that earned them an angry glare from the librarian.

Albus lowered his head and approached his cousin. "An accident really?" He whispered.

"Yes. It was not our fault that the plant was ticklish and that the professor happened to be at reaching distance." She whispered back

Yuki nodded fiercely at Rose's statement. Albus just smiled at the two girls.

"For a Ravenclaw, Rose, you sure easily forgot things. Especially when the professor starts the lesson with the ticklish thing."

She put on her 'angelic' face: a mix between a pout and a smile meaning 'I'm innocent from all the things you're implying'. Then she rummaged through her open school bag and put out her charm unfinished essay.

Yuki sighed soundly and put her head on her crossed arms. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm atmosphere that had fallen upon the group of friends. She loved that time when her friends were doing their homework and she was just sitting there enjoying the moment.

Albus looked at her inquiringly. "You're not doing homework, Yuki?"

She opened one eye, lifted her head a little to look at him and put on her mischievous smile.

"I've already done my divination essay. Now I'm waiting for you to finish the defence against dark arts' one so I can copy on you." Her voice was hardly audible in the silent library.

Albus cocked his eyebrow at her, an amused look on his face. "Who said I'm going to let you copy it?"

She looked at him knowingly and pouted until his lips finally broke into a smile. His words were hardly a question anyway.

She put back her head on her crossed arms." Yeah, yeah. Now wake me up when you go back to the common room."

Her rest was of little time. Suddenly a small black bullet and a tall brisk girl burst out of nowhere and came crashing into the small group of friends. Li Na and Morag had arrived and with them, ruckus.

"The Quidditch practice was awesome" Li Na cried in the deadly silent library.

All eyes turned angrily at her but she merely shrugged at the glances.

"Schuss, be quiet or else Miss Ratbyblio will catch us and throw us out." All heads turned to look at the blonde girl sitting next to Albus. Ewa hardly talked but when she talked she was usually right. They turned back to look at the librarian.

Surely, Miss Ratbyblio was looking at them, her face red with anger, her finger pointing threateningly at Albus. Then with one quick flick motion of her hand she showed them the door.

The seven friends gathered theirs things quickly and made a run for the door. They knew better that to anger too much the nasty librarian.

They stopped at the end of the corridor laughing hard and out of breath. Rose had her hands on her knees and was trying to catch her breath.

Ally looked at her friends trying to hide her smile. "And now what are we doing?" her attempt at scolding her friends failed miserably when they keep laughing. She looked helplessly at Ewa who was the only one not laughing.

Ewa just looked at her, shrugged her shoulders. "Going to the usual place." She said matter-of-factly.

With those few words, the seven friends made their way towards their hidden headquarter. Looking for a secluded room when they could be all together, they had came across the room in their second year. Since then they would gathered in that room instead of being separated in their respective houses.

On the fifth corridor, they stopped in front of the wall. Rose lifted her hand and touched a grey brick similar to the other ones except for a small hole that looked like a little mouth. She scratched the corner of the stone.

Soon, a soft chuckle could be heard and the small hole suddenly opened until it was large enough to create a small door.

One by one they entered the hidden room.

The room looked like a pentagon hidden within the walls. There was a fire, which lighted up as soon as they entered on their left side. There was no window but the stone walls were warm against the touch of hands and the room was cosy. Each wall had been decorated with the colours and coat of arm of each one Hogwarts House. Above the entrance door there was the school coat of arm. The wall on the right was painted in gold and red with a Gryffindor banner in the part where the wall met the roof. It was followed by the yellow and black colours associated with the Hufflepuff banner. Then came the blue and bronze and the Ravenclaw banner. Finally, the green and silver and the banner of the Slytherin decorated the wall on the left. Four large animals were moving happily on the walls and playing: a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake.

That was exactly what the seven friends were looking for: a room showing their inter-house unity.

Yuki was lying upon the sofa across the fire. Her head was resting on Li Na's lap who was stroking her hair. She was staying quiet but still following the conversation that Li Na had with Morag and Aliciana who were sitting on the second sofa. The three girls were talking about the upcoming trip to France.

On the other side of the room, Albus, Rose and Ewa were finishing their homework quietly.

"Hey, the bookworms" suddenly shouted Li Na in the silent room.

Albus was the only one to jump from his chair at the sound of her voice. Li Na was a small girl but her voice was certainly too strong for her size.

Ewa and Rose only lifted their head. Being her roommates for years, the two girls were used to her strong voice coming suddenly out of nowhere.

Ewa, Albus and Rose looked at each other wondering what it was about.

"What do you want Li Na?" finally asked Rose in a sort of bored voice.

Li Na looked at her with a fake cute face. "Don't be like that," she pouted, "I wanted to know if you were applying for the trip to Beauxbâtons. Ally, Yuki and Morag said that they're applying."

"I'm applying," replied Rose before heading back into her nearly finishing essay her quills in her right hand.

Li Na looked next at Ewa. "Me too" Ewa murmured with a sigh as if it was almost a sin.

Cocking her eyebrow and looking at her questioningly, Li Na mouthed "we'll talk about it tonight".

There was a long silence until Aliciana piped in. "And you Al?" she said with an enquiringly face.

Rose rise up from her essay and looked intently at her cousin. Albus eyed each one of his friends before pondering on his answer.

He then dropped his head and looked sheepishly at his right hand that was resting on the table. "Well, I'm still considering it" he finally said lamely, his voice almost a whisper.

"WHAT?" Yuki's exclamation surprised everyone as the small girl rise from the sofa nearly kicking Li Na from it in the process.

"Sorry" she murmured to her friend that was rubbing her stomach to erase the pain.

Then turned back to Albus, she looked at him intently. " Albus, what did you say?"

Albus lifted his head and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I said I'm not sure I want to go", his voice was louder but still missing strength.

"And why is that?" she inquired, her tone asking for an answer.

Rose tilted her head a little to listen more closely. She was also intriguing about why her cousin was still considering such a thrilling adventure.

Albus gulped, gathered his courage and looked bravely at Yuki. "Well, first I'm expected to go and I'm fed up to rise up to expectation." He stopped for a while. "Then, James is surely going to and I'd like to avoid him."

After his last words, he looked quite ashamed of himself. He was not happy of feeling that way but he was getting tired of his brother's constant teasing and remarks. They were only a year apart but it was as if two worlds separated them.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Said Li Na waving her hand in a dismissive gesture that made everyone smile. Even Albus let out a chuckle.

"Come on Al, I'm sure you want to come." pleaded Yuki

Albus just looked at her for a moment sharing an unspoken argument that only friends that had known each other so well could have.

"Well I'm..." he started to say

Yuki joined her hands together in a praying manner. "Without you it will not be as fun. Please, for me." She begged.

The staring contest started again and then Albus broke the eyes contact.

"Okay, I'm applying." He finally gave in.

Li Na clapped strongly Yuki on her back making her cough. Morag, Aliciana and Rose cheered loudly and Ewa smiled broadly.

They were all applying and with luck they will all go to Beauxbâtons.

"Okay girls" said Morag, "and boy" she finished after receiving a deadly glare from Albus, "Sorry to spoil the fun but it's time to got back to our dormitories. It's way past curfew already."

Slowly the friends gathered their bags and left their headquarters. The door closed behind them and it was as if nothing had been there before.

They had just walked a few meters along the corridors when they stopped dead in their tracks. A furious tall frizzy-haired crazy girl was standing in front of them her hands on her hips. They were spotted after curfew.

Samantha Hooper was slowly strolling the dark corridors. It was past 9 and students were supposed to be in their dorm for at least an hour. Yeah supposed was the word.

Earlier when walking down the corridor in the fourth floor she had spotted a couple from Hufflepuff coming back from a snogging contest in the Astronomy Tower. Weirdest place ever to have a snogging contest if you may ask her. Especially one where you needed to snog your boyfriend/girlfriend for the longest time. Too bad, she had missed the other students but apparently she caught the winners. Along with their contest prize, they had won a detention and a minus 20 points for Hufflepuff.

Now she was in the fifth corridor leading to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower and her sixth sense was telling her that she would soon catch the preys of her dreams.

Surely, soon enough she came across Albus and his little girls' band.

The seven of them were walking leisurely down the corridor, as if being out of their dormitories after hour was not bothering them at all.

They had come to a stop when they saw her standing in front of them. Samantha was glaring at them, her hands on her hips. Her long frizzy brown hair had fall down on her face and was partly hiding her menacing eyes.

"So out after 8?", she eyed them carefully, "and more over with 4 prefects" she slowly shook her head in a mocking manner. She was purely enjoying the moment. The sudden fear in Albus' eyes was exhilarating.

She had had the perfect opportunity to give them detention right away and she would surely savour it.

Since she had been appointed Head Girl she had wanted to have a go with Albus and his little friends. James was always saying that Albus was a perfect and boring boy but she knew better. They were a group of rule breakers and they were brilliant because never caught. Well except for Rose and Yuki that had their fair trade of detention that they sometime shared with Li Na and Morag.

No, the ones Samantha wanted to catch were Albus, Ewa and Aliciana. Those three had never had any detention for rules breaking. Of course, they had sustained detention given by a teacher. But they were her preys. Since she had become a prefect, two years ago she had tailed them down.

Her first encounter with them was memorable. She still remembered the chase around the castle running after the seven of them. They had finally split in the entrance hall each one going back to their dormitory. Gulping for air, she had only managed to catch Morag in the dungeons but was not fast enough for the others. Since then she had managed to get back at Morag, Rose, Li Na and Yuki in several occasions. But Ewa, Albus and Aliciana had always avoiding her grasp. This time it would be different.

Two years of waiting and now her patience was finally rewarded. She had yet to find their hidden whereabouts but they were caught like rats in front of a starving cat.

"Hum, what do you have to say in your defence before I give detentions and take points from your respective houses." The teasing in her voice was showing her happiness. She would let them think to keep the pleasure longer.

There was a long pause when she could see their brains roaming to find a workable excuse. She was totally taking pleasure in seeing their frantic expressions. Her sadistic side was gloaming and she was definitely taking revenge from all the time they had humiliated her and mocked her authority.

That was Albus who broke the silence.

His voice was full of confidence and he looked at her without blinking. "Actually, we were doing our prefect duties."

All head turned towards him in surprise. They were all wondering where he was going. A smile slowly came upon Yuki's lips; she was starting to understand what he was saying.

He smiled broadly before giving the last straw. "Because the Head Girl was 30 minutes late for her round we decided it was our prefect duties to do it at her place. We were merely helping. Then Rose, Yuki and Li Na decided to tag along to help us."

Sam gasped in horror. Her mouth opened she tried to think of something to say. She was at fault. She was studying in the library and she had forgot the hour; thus resulting in her being late for her round. The little weasel had spotted her and was now using it against her. Against her!

"Can we go now? We don't want to be out after curfew and you're doing your duties so…" Albus trailed on happily, knowing that he had successfully pulled them all out of punishment.

Having nothing to retort, Sam dismissed them with an angry gesture. They hurriedly walked away leaving her brooding her rising anger.

Stupid clever Gryffindor boy." She thought bitterly before leaving them going back to their dormitories.

She heard the loud voice of Li Na "Albus you are a Genius" and she controlled herself not to hex them. She was the Head Girl after all. She took pride in her duty.

She walked away fuming. She was furious. She wanted so bad to catch Albus that she needed something to release her anger. Then she spotted the three perfect targets: the three unknowing boys standing in the hallway. They would not know what had hit them. As soon as she will have a go at them, she knew her anger would wash away. Slowly, making sure of walking without a sound, she approached them.

When she was at reaching distance, she stopped to listen to their conversation. Her anger was now at its peak.

Her targets were surrounding a 7th year from Gryffindor, a plain looking blonde girl called Emma Peacock. The dark-haired target, namely target number 1, had his arm around her shoulders and was doing all the worthless talking. The blonde-haired target, target number 2, and the brown-haired one, target number 3, were standing there with a serious face and were nodding in agreement with their friend.

"So you understand", target number 1 said with a menacing voice, "you don't want to go to Beauxbâtons so you will not write your name on the notice board".

Their victim nodded eagerly, her composure showing her fear. Target number 1 smiled.

"You're a nice girl," he said patting her on her shoulder, "I'll make sure to ask you out for the next Hogsmeade trip."

The small girls' face lit up at those words and she looked at the boy with loving eyes.

Having decided to make her entrance, Sam stepped into the light.

The four persons turned towards her at her entrance.

"Go away," she hissed at the small victim, "or else I take points from you for being out after curfew."

The girl left without protesting and Sam turned towards her unaware victims.

"Hello Sam, how is our lovely Head Girl tonight?" asked nicely target number 1, in a false sugary voice.

After one glance at him, she ignored him. Instead, she looked at target number 3 straight in the eyes. Thanks to her body language and her angriness, the boy seemed to shrink right on the spot. Target number 2 who was next to him seemed to understand too and maintained his calm composure, a hint of fear on his face.

"What were you doing?" she hissed at target number 3.

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut out by his friend.

"We were just chatting. She seemed to be a very nice girl." Target number 1 answered blissfully unaware of what was going on.

target number 2 rolled his eyes. "Shut up, James" he replied angrily, "that's not the moment."

"20 points each from being outside after curfew and for blackmailing a fellow student."

James, Louis and Sean gasped. 20 points each, that was harsh. She usually was quite fair in her punishment.

James approached him slightly. "Oy, shill out Hooper. You have your monthly or what?"

Sean and Louis turned their head quickly towards James, fear and incredulity painted on their face. "No he hadn't said that, no he's not as stupid." They both thought

"What did you say?" hissed Sam. She thought her anger was strong but now it had reached a new level.

Now the three boys were scared.

She eyed them carefully one at a time. "Do you want detention?"

The three of them shook their head quietly. Usually they would use Sean to soften his girlfriend but this time common sense was telling them to stay quiet and to agree with everything she said.

"Well, well. Now back to your dormitory." She spat before turning on her heels and leaving the scene quickly, her angry step echoing on the walls.

Sean made two steps forward to follow her.

"Don't follow me, Sean. I don't want to talk right now." Sam said without looking back.

Now she was feeling better. Nothing was better that to release her anger especially against those three. All she needed now was some calm and then she would be the collected Head Girl again.

"Always giving out of my person. I'm willingly sacrificing myself for us. And that's what I received?" thought out loud James while walking away.

Louis and Sean ignored him and let him take the lead to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

While remaining behind him, they were talking about their previous encounter with the scary Head Girl named Samantha Hooper.

"Do you know what's happening with Sam?" asked Louis

Sean shook his head. "No, but I'm pitying the poor students she will find tonight."

"Do you reckon we should do something for her?"

Sean shook again his head. "No, I'll talk to her in the common room when she comes back. For now, she needs to calm down."

When they arrive back in the common room, James and Louis headed to their bedroom while Sean stayed in one corner waiting for Sam.

On hour later, Sam entered the common room. She immediately spotted Sean dozing off in the sofa next to the fire.

She walked up to the sofa and sat down at his right side. As soon as he felt her next to him, Sean opened his eyes and looked at her alarmed. He then relaxed when he saw her sighed.

He kissed her quickly on the lips and took her hand in his. She put her head on his shoulder.

"You're feeling better I suppose." He said softly, he could feel her nodding in his neck.

"What happened?"

Sam took a while to answer. She was playing with Sean's hand. He nudged her, she sighed. "Nothing. I just came across Albus and his little gang and they manage to avoid detention once again."

"How so?"

"I spotted them after curfew once again and I tried to punish them. Then Albus blackmailed their way out of detention. It makes me so angry that I had to take it out on someone. I'm sorry."

Sean hid a smile. Albus James and Louis would not believe that. But then they were so sure he had not inherited the Weasley's mischievous side that they would better jump from the window than admit Albus was a troublemaker in his own way.

There was a short silence and then small sobs escaped her throat. "Why do they have to contest my authority? I'm the Head Girl, they should be respecting me."

Sean felt hot tears on his shoulder while he caressed her hair.

"Everyone is afraid of me, even you, James and Louis. But them, them they just do everything they want without caring for authority. And some of them are Prefects."

She had cried the last sentence. She had strong beliefs and she really treasured being the Head Girl. She saw this position as one of high responsibility and a model for youngsters. Being made of fool by a bunch a 6th year in front of others was the thorn in her pride. She had believed Prefects to see their position as she saw hers not using it to break the rules and avoid detention.

When she had calmed down a little, Sean kissed the top her head and spoke softly. "Sometimes it's good to have a little competition."

Sam made a noise between a chuckle and a sob. "That's not competition, that's impertinence. I'm sure they make fun of me behind my back."

"No, they wouldn't dare. They must be worshipping Albus to be so clever to fool the almighty Head Girl."

She lifted her head to look at him. This time, her face had recovered her smile. "You're good at cheering me up, you know that."

Sean kissed her softly on the lips. "That's what boyfriend are here for."

They looked in each other's eyes for a while until Sam fully recovered her inner confidence.

"I swear before the end of the year, I will have my revenge. I will give them detention. Just you wait Albus, Ewa and Aliciana." She finally said, her voice having recovered its usual tone: a mix between cheerfulness and strength.

Sean took her arm more tightly into his arm. "That's my girl."

Both felt silent and rested in each other arms in front of the fire.


End file.
